Earth-4 Timeline
1700's *'December 16, 1773 '- Boston Tea Party took place, therefore sparking off the American Revolution *'September 5, 1774 '- the First Continental Congress meets. *'July 4, 1776 '- Declaraction of Independence is sign, therefore becoming the United States of America *'1782 '- The British government officially, yet informally, recognizes American independence. *'1783 '- George Washington become first President of the United States *'1799 '- George Washington dies 1800's *'1800 '- Library of Congress founded *'March 4, 1801 '- Thomas Jefferson is elected as America's third President *'March 6, 1801' - American secret agent, Jack Stiles saves Thomas Jefferson's niece from the French army in Canada'. '''Thomas Jefferson sends Jack to the Island of Pulau-Pulau to fight against Napoleon's men *'1804 '- Lewis and Clark set out *'1812 '- The War of 1812 begins *'1814 '- Treaty of Ghent settles War of 1812 *'1835 '- Texas War for Independence begins *'1836 '- Battle of the Alamo, Battle of San Jacinto *'1846 '- The US-Mexican War begins *'1848 '- The Treaty of Guadalupe Hidalgo ends the Mexican-American War *'November 6, 1860 '- Abraham Lincoln becomes President *'March 4, 1861 '- Confederate States of America establishes with Jefferson Davis as President *'April 12, 1861 '- American Civil War begins *'April 9, 1865 '- Civil War ends *'April 15, 1865 '- Abraham Lincoln assassinated *'April 16, 1865 '- Abraham Lincoln dies *'April 22, 1865 - Henry Sturges Vampirizes Abraham Lincoln *'1866 '- Ku Klux Klan founded *'1867 - '''Fisherman Nathaniel Cade is arrested for killing and drinking the blood of fellow sailors and friends, President Andrew Johnson hires a gyspy to have him bound to serve the US with the blood of Abraham Lincoln *'February 15, 1898 '- USS Maine destroyed by mystery explosion and the Spanish-American war begins *'August 12, 1898 '- The war stops *'June 2, 1899 '- Philippine-American War begins *'August 14, 1899 '- Peace Treaty signed. 1900's *'December 17. 1903 '- The Wright Brothers made their first powered flight in the Wright Flyer *'July 26, 1908 '- the Federal Bureau of Investigations established *'April 15, 1912 '- RMS Titanic sinks *'June 15, 1913 '- Philippine-American War ends *'July 28, 1914 '- World War I begins in Europe *'May 7, 1915 '- RMS Lusitania sinks *'January 16, 1917 '- Zimmermann Telegram *'April 6, 1917 - The United States enters WWI *'November 11, 1918 '- WWI ends *'June 28, 1919 '- League of Nations formed and Treaty of Versailles is signed *'October 29, 1929 '- Wall Street Crashes and starting the Great Depression *'1931 '- Empire State Building opens *'March 26, 1939 - '''Daniel "Danny Cat" Katswell helps get rid of the boundries of Human and Animal actors in films. *'September 1, 1939 '- Nazi Germany invades Poland, starting World War II *'December 7, 1941 '- Attack on Pearl Harbor *'December 8, 1941 '- Empire of Japan declares war on the United States and Britain, US declares war *'December 11, 1941 '- Germany and Italy declared war on the United States *'May 9, 1945 '- Germany surrenders, ending WWII in Europe *'August 6-9, 1945 '- US drops atomic bombs on Hiroshima and Nagasaki *'August 14, 1945 '- Japan surrenders, ends WWII *'June 26, 1945 '- United Nations formed, replaces the League of Nations *'1949 '- Soviet Union tests its first atomic bomb, Cold War begins *'June 25, 1950 - Korean War begins *'July 27, 1953 '- Korean War ends *'May 17, 1954 '- Brown v. Board of Education *'June 23, 1955 - '''Animal actor, Danny Cat twists his right ankle during filming, killing his dancing career *'November 1, 1955 '- Vietnam War begins *'November 27, 1955 '- The Westboro Baptist Church is formed. *'October 4, 1957 '- The Soviets launched the Sputnik program, starting the space race *'May 1, 1960 '- U-2 incident *'1961 '- US breaks diplomatic relations with Cuba *'January 20, 1961 '- John F. Kennedy becomes president *'April 17 1961 '- Bay of Pigs Invasion *'1961 '- Vietnam War officially begins with 900 military advisors landing in Saigon *'October 1962 '- Cuban Missile Crises *'October 29, 1963 '- Cuban Missile Crises ends peacefully *'November 22, 1963 '- John F. Kennedy assassinated *'September 1, 1965 '- Sergei Igor Medvedev is born *'April 4, 1968 '- Martin Luther King Jr. assassinated *'October 2, 1968 '- Bruce Wayne is born *'October 4, 1968 '- Kal-El comes to Earth in a rocket after Krypton is destroyed *'January 20, 1969 '- Richard Nixon became president *'June 28, 1969 - 'Hundreds of gays, lesbians, drag queens and transgenders riot at the Stonewall Inn Starting the Gay Rights movement *'July 20, 1969 '- Neil Armstrong walks on the moon *'May 4, 1970 '- Kent State shooting *'May 14-15, 1970 '- Jackson State killings *'August 9, 1974 '- Richard Nixon resigns from office after the Watergate Scandal *'April 30, 1975 '- Vietnam War ends with the North Vietnames victory *'September 8, 1976 '- Bruce Wayne's parents are gunned down by a mugger *'January 7, 1978 - 'Harvey Milk becomes first openly gay man to be elected in office in California *'October 2, 1978 '- Daniel John Dawson is born *'November 27, 1978 - 'Harvey Milk survives assassination attempt *'November 4, 1979 '- Iran hostage crisis begins *'May 18, 1980 '- Eruption of Mount St. Helens *'January 20, 1981 '- Iran hostage crises ends *'March 30, 1981 '- An assassination attempt of Ronald Reagan by John Hinckley, Jr. *'August 4, 1984 '- Sergei joins the Soviet Air Force *'October 12, 1985 '- Dan Dawson's parents are gunned down and Dan shoots the killer *'January 28, 1986 '- Space Shuttle Challenger accident *'July 13, 1986 '- Sergei flew with his father and two uncles in Afghanastan *'December 12, 1988 '- Zack Ronald Johnston is born *'December 25, 1989 '- The Fall of the Berlin Wall *'March 14, 1990 '- Victor Stone (Cyborg) is born *'August 2, 1990 '- Gulf War begins *'February 28, 1991 - Gulf War ends *'June 6, 1991 '- Richard 'Dick' Grayson (Robin) is born *'December 19, 1991 '- The Cold War ends as the USSR dissolves *'January 21, 1992 '- Starfire is born on the planet of Tamaran *'September 11, 1992 '- Jack Thomas Preston is born *'January 20, 1993 '- Harvey Milk becomes president *January 21, 1993 - American singer and former Miss Oklahoma, Anita Bryant commits suicide *'July 26, 1993 '- Rachel Roth (Raven) is born in the world of Azarath *'October 4, 1993 '- Garfield Logan (Beastboy) is born *'June 1, 1995 '- Bruce Wayne becomes the Batman *'September 8, 1995 '- Clark Kent becomes Superman *'April 6, 1996 '- Dan Dawson joins the Police Academy *'February 28, 1997 '- North Hollywood Shootout *'October 6-7, 1998 - '''University of Wyoming student Matthew Shepard was attacked by Aaron McKinney and Russell Henderson *'October 12, 1998 - Matthew Shepard dies in the hospital do to severe head injuries *'October 17, 1998 - '''The Westboro Baptist Church protests the funeral of Matthew Shepard resulting in their deportation to Uganda, Africa *'April 20, 1999 - Two teenage students murder 13 other students and teachers at Columbine High School. It is the deadliest mass murder at a high school in U.S. history. 2000 *'September 27 '- The Flying Graysons died after the gangsters of Tony Zucco sabotage the trapeze with acid *'September 28 '- Bruce Wayne adopts Richard Grayson 2001 *'January 20' - George W. Bush becomes president *'September 9 '- Superman leaves earth to fight an supreme alien race *Seotember 10 - Nathaniel Cade gets incapicited by a man with a flaming sword *'September 11 '- 19 terrorists hijack four planes and crash them into the Trade Center, the Pentagon, and a field in Shanksville, Pennsylvania. Almost 3,000 people are killed., Jack Preston loses his parents and enters into a two-year coma after buried under the rubble *'September 12 '- Dan Dawson resigns the LAPD and joins the FBI and Superman returns to earth and found out about 9/11, feeling remorselly about he teams up with the US Government to find Al-Qaeda *'October 7 '- War in Afghanistan begins *'November 29 -' Nathaniel Cade secretly kills Osama Bin Laden 2002 *'March 2 '- Gail X252 is built in the Japanese Military Research Facilities 2003 *'March 20-May 1 '- Invasion of Iraq *'May 3 '- Nancy 364 is built in the Japanese Military Research Facilities 2004 *'June 5 '- Dan Dawson became one of the top agents after he discovers the location of Osama Bin Ladin, the US Army with the help of Superman captured Bin Ladin therefore ending the War on Terrorism but realized that Bin Ladin died the same year after 9/11 happened. *'June 6 '- The CIA created a program called 'The Patriot Birds' *'November 2 '- Theodore Brides becomes President *'November 4 '- The construction of the New World Trade Center in NYC begins 2005 *'May 3 '- Batman also adopts Tim Drake 2006 *'May 2 - '''Teddy Bridges dies in office *'May 3- Vice President Mackenzie Allen becomes president *'September 11 '- New World Trade Center towers opens along with the WTC Memorial Park 2007 *'June 1 '- The Justice League mysteriously disappeared save for Batman *'June 19 '- Robin leaves Batman *'July 3 '- Teen Titans formed in Jump City: California *'July 15 '- Teen Titans defeats Plasmus and Cinderblock *'July 20 '- Blackfire visits earth, tries to frame Starfire but fails. *'July 24 - '''Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth takes over Titans Tower but retaken by the Titans *'August 2 '- Thunder and Lighting arrives *'August 8 '- Titans defeat Mumbo and rescues Cyborg from Fixit *'August 10 '- Cyborg and Beastboy enters Raven's mind and they and she defeats Trigon *'August 14 '- the Puppet King controls Robin, Cyborg and Beastboy, Starfire and Raven's souls are switched *'August 16 '- the Titans defeats Trident and recruits Aqualad *'August 17 '- Red X appears and for three days it was Robin as Red X *'August 20 '- Titans are captured by Mad Mod but manage to escape and capture MM *'August 26 '- Cyborg builds the T-Car *'September 1 '- Robin becomes Slade's apprentance but manage to defeat him *'September 11 '- Starfire learns about 9/11 from Robin 2008 *'January 3 '- Jackhammer starts his vengeful massacre *'February 4 '- Batman trains Jason Todd as the next Robin *'February 7 '- Starfire celebrates Blorthog *'February 9 '- Beastboy gets captured by Soto but escapes *'February 13 '- Terra meets the Teen Titans *'February 15 '- Atlas captures the Titans *'February 17 '- The Titans watch "Wicked Scary" *'February 19 '- Robin is forced to take Killer Moth's spoiled daughter Kitten to the prom *'February 26 '- The United States Rangers are formed with Jackhammer as leader. *'March 22 '- Ra's al Ghul resurrects Jason via Lazarus Pits *'April 5 '- The Reaper Virus appears in Scotland, taking thousands of lives in the first week *'April 11 '- Starfire goes into puberty phases *'April 17 '- Terra returns and joins the Titans *'April 19 '- The boys are captured by the Master of Game *'May 4 '- The USR exploded a septic tank in the May 4 Memorial. *'May 29 '- Terra betrays the Titans *'May 31 '- Larry enters their world and causes mischief *'June 2 - 'Terra is Slade's new apprentice and destroys the Teen Titans *'June 3 '- Terra defeats Slade and sacrificed herself to save the city *'June4 '- The British Government quarantine's Scotland *'June 7 '- Cyborg sneeks into the HIVE academy *'June 12 - 'Red X returns and this time it's not Robin *'June 14 '- Starfire and the Titans go to Tamaran for Starfire's wedding but turns out to be a hoax planned by Blackfire *'June 16 '- Beastboy accidentally gives Cyborg a computer virus and manages to get it out *'June 18 '- Robin has images of Slade's return but was caused by a chemical in the mask *'June 23 '- Raven meets Malichoir in one of her books *'July 4 '- Mad Mod takes control of Jump City and robs Robin of his youth but is defeated once again *'July 6 '- The Teen Titans fight Brother Blood again and destroy the underwater school with its sonic weapon *'July 8 '- Beastboy gets covered with chemicals while fighting Adonis and becomes aggressive *'July 13 '- Starfire adopts Beastboy's pet larva Silkie *'July 15 '- The Titans get sucked into Mumbo's hat and becomes animals for his show *'July 18 '- Cyborg helps Titans East to defeat Brother Blood once more *'July 19 '- The Titans battle Punk Rocket *'July 22 '- The Titans battle Control Freak in the television world *'July 23 '- Jackhammer and the USR plans to destroy Traverse City *'July 24 '- Robin leaves to seek the True Master *'July 26 '- Slade returns and targets Raven *'July 28 '- Cyborg is sent back thousands of years into the past *'July 30 '- The USR destroy Traverse City along with its Film Festival *'August 1 '- Beastboy gets a job in order to get a moped *'August 2 '- Val-Yor enlists the titans to fight a great enemy, but they found out that he dislikes Tamareans including Starfire and he leaves earth *'August 3 '- Raven tells her teammates that she's destined to end the world *'August 4 '- The Titans split up when being attacked by an alien creature *'August 5 '- Cyborg gets an circut for his system *'August 7 '- Mother-Mae-Eye hyptonizes the Titans but they manage to defeat her *'August 9 '- Raven ends the world but manages the defeat her father Trigon once and for all and returned to normal *'August 13 '- The Titans finds the Doom Partol and defeated the Brotherhood of Evil *'August 14 '- The Brotherhood of Evil recruits many supervillains and the Titans start recruiting more allies *'August 15 '- Titans recruits various members before being attacked by the Brotherhood of Evil *'September 1 '- The United States Rangers plan an assault on the University of Maine Farmington *'September 2 - 'The Titans joined together and defeated the Brotherhood of Evil for good *'September 15 '- The Teen Titans traveled to Tokyo *'September 16 '- The Titans defeated the Tokyo villain, Robin and Starfire became a couple and the University of Maine Farmington Massacre is unleashed *'September 17 '- The remaining Far Left groups in the US are placed in fear of the USR and gave up their activities while American Patriots viewed them as heroes and dissing the Justice League *'September 18 '- The USR murdered few liberal democrates and demanded the enforcing of the US Flag Code into a law and make the Flag desecration unconstitutional *'September 19 '- After the government begins to refuse to listen to any demands, riots were caused that lasted for a week. *'September 26 '- After the riots ended,The United States government enforced the US Flag Code Law and banned any media that mocks the USA in order to protect citizens from the USR *'September 27 '- The Teen Titans returned from Tokyo *'September 28 '- The Anniversary of the death of Robin's parents *'October 11 '- Zack Johnston tests out the HAWK suit, therefore becoming Blue Hawk *'December 18 '- Slade meets the United States Rangers *'December 22 '- Slade destroys the United States Rangers, only Jackhammer survives 2009 *'February 8 '- The Justice League returns but are disrespected because of their disappearance *'March 1 '- Jackhammer meets the Teen Titans after a near-fatal car accident *'May 4 '- The USR with new members unleashed another massacre on the protestors at the Kent State University memorial. *'July 31 - 'Kamala Malti (Jinx) turns herself in and starts a relationship with Titans member Raven 2010 *'July 22 -'' ''Raven finds and adopts a strange, dark violet skinned, orphan girl and names her the Illusive Mist-ery (Misty) 2011 *'May 5 '- The Texas Rangers is formed to combat LGBT in Texas 2012 *'November 2-' Vermin Supreme becomes President. 2013 2014 *'January' 17- South African group, Afrikaner Weerstandsbeweging uses experimental time machine to travel back to 1864 Virginia. 2015 2016 2017 2018 2019 2020 2021 2022 2023 2024 2025 2026 2027 2028 2029 2030 2031 2032 2033 2034 2035 2036 Category:Timelines Category:Earth Four